Kingdom Heart 3: Return of Darkness
by eddog2323
Summary: what if the keyblade was powerless? what is Ranma and his friends could do it? can he or should I say she can handle it. he has to make a choice. and none of the choices he has is a good one. read more.
1. Prologue: legend found

**KINGDOM HEARTS 3:**

**RETURN OF DARKNESS.**

**KINGDOM HEART AND RANMA ½**

**CROSSOVER PLUS MORE.**

**PROLOGUE: THE LEGEND.**

The day will come when a sealed worlds will disappear, then Keyblade will have no effect. Thus the home of light will be overrun by darkness and the Door of Light will fall into pieces. Three maidens will appear, finding the Sword of Light, but female can't hold the sword. The three must band together of enemies to friends as male. The only way to break the spell is to have them to father children by the Queen of Ki. To get her to do that you must overcome stubbornness. Only the princess of Emotion, the Princess of Skill, and the Princess of Food can restore balance. Once a Princess is born at the age of two she will go to a state of suspended sleep until her sisters are ready. Only then the balance will be save. The day of darkness is coming.

That's odd?! Cologne said. Why did this jar fall down? What is with this legend? Oh on! It can't be! She shouted remember the legend. She can't believe she forgot about it. It was one of the Most important legend of the amazons. This then a special clay pot breaks, then she feels a super chill on her back.

She wasn't the only one to feel the chill.

Mouse in duck form was fly back to the Cat Cafe when he fell out of the sky into a pot of hot water. He finally was able to carry his robe with him while he was a duck.

Shampoo was on her way to see Airen, when she fell of her bike into the canal. What was that?! The cat thought.

Ryoga was wondering along a cliff by the ocean -lost of course- when he fell off into the ocean. Turning into to P-chan. Bweeeeeeeeeee. Which means: Curse you RANMA because of you My Life is Hell. And then a rock hit him in the head.

Ukyo was making her okonomiyaki, she was in the middle of a flip when she trip and it landed in her face. What was that?! She asked in surprise.

Happosai was on his daily run when he fell in the middle of his jump allowing the mob of girls to beat him up.

Akane and Ranma where walking back to the Tendo Dojo. Akane trip and fell into a weak piece of fence which happen to be the one Ranma is walking on. It fell into the canal and taking Ranma with it. Triggering his curse. As soon as she climb out of the canal the sky went from sunny to cloudy in ten seconds flat! Ranma knew it was a waste of her time to find hot water. If she did find it, it would start raining the moment she step outside. She wouldn't mind being a girl for a while.

Soun, Genma, and Nodoka were in the dojo, and very unlikely place for them to be, when Soun's family altar fall down and broke on the floor. Soun started his own waterworks, Genma ran around in a panic. Nodoka grip her katana so hard her hands were becoming white.

A scream was heard from Nabiki's room. She was screaming because her computer just broke and it had Ranma's female form in poses almost naked.

Oh my! Came a shout from the kitchen. Kasumi had drop a whole pot of soup she was making for diner. It was a rare day when she drop anything. Oh well, we will be having take-out tonight, she thought.

Dr. Tofu was really jumpy today. He knew that something was going to happen soon. Since this is Nerima it had 97.75% of being bad and 99.999% it had to do with Ranma.

Back at the Tendo Dojo Ranma and Akane arrived. Ranma slip on a wet floor and hitting a stove and the kettle fell on top of Ranma's head and it was hot enough to turn her back into male form.

That the part I don't mind about the curse! He said.

Oh my! Kasumi said.

Every one fell down at the joke ranma just made. Then a weird monster showed up with other small monster. Nabiki and Kasumi got out of the way. Ranma, Akane, Soun, Genma, and Nodoka started fighting. They soon found them falling in darkness. The last words heard was Ranmaaaaaa! From Akane. Akaneeeeeee! From Ranma.

Worlds away, Destiny Islands:

Sora was looking out his window. Oh no! He shouted, when he saw a star go out. He ran to the dock to get to the inland. He meet Kairi and Riku there. That both had shock on their faces. He took it they saw the star disappearing. They got to the island to see that it was overrun by heartless. Just then a Gummi ship came down.

Get in now there is no time to waste! Donald said.

They got in and the ship blasted off. As soon as they got of their world, it disappeared.

How in the World did that Happen! I sealed the keyhole! It shouldn't have gone! Sora yell.

The ship computer said: incoming message of Queen Minnie.

Disney castle is lost! Change course! Go to Traverse Town or Twilight Town! Either King Mickey or I will meet you there!

Which one is the closest? Donald asked.

It has to be Traverse Town, since that where I ended up at the first time, Sora said.

To Traverse Town the Rest of them said.

To be continue:


	2. GETTING STUCK PART ONE

**KINGDOM HEARTS 3:**

**RETURN OF DARKNESS**

**A Kingdom Heart and Ranma ½**

**crossover plush much more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**Chapter 1: Choices Part 1 getting stuck.**

Traverse Town:

Akane came to in an alleyway.

What happen? She asked.

Excuse me miss, are you okay? Said someone.

Akane tried to stand up only to fall down again.

Whoa! Take it easy! You just and a bad experience, he said. I had one like you before.

How do I get back to Japan? Akane asked.

Japan you say? He asked. When he saw her nod. I'm sorry, I'm afraid that is impossible.

Why not! Akane yelled.

The news is not good, but you should be happy anyway, he said.

Why would I be? She asked.

Because you are here, he said. Your world does not exist anymore.

WHAT?! Akane yelled. Did you just say my world is gone?

Yes I did say that, he said. Don't lose hope you will find people from your world. My name is Cid.

Tendo Akane, replied Akane.

There is a hotel near by let's go there, said Cid.

Okay, I will go. Akane replied. By the way what world is this one?

This is Traverse Town, Cid replied.

At the hotel:

Ukyo awoke to find a black haired girl.

Are you okay? The girl asked.

I'm not sure, Ukyo said. Where I'm I?

The hotel in the world of Traverse Town, she said.

So the rumors are true there are other places out there, Ukyo said. I guessing that my world is gone.

Yes it is, by the way I'm Yuffie, Yuffie said.

I'm Ukyo, Ukyo said.

I know that yelled anywhere, Ukyo said. After she heard the yell. Is there a kitchen some where?

Yes there is, Yuffie replied. Follow me.

Front Gate:

Shampoo awoke to find a man in front of her. Get away from me! She yelled, jumping up and away.

I like your style girl, he said.

When Shampoo brought out a sword.

Leon laid his sword down on the ground. I'm not your enemy I'm a friend, he said.

I'm Shampoo she said as she laid down her sword.

I'm Leon he said. And welcome to the world of Traverse Town.

Ayia! A different world! My world is gone! Shampoo yelled.

You got it right, said Leon.

That yell sounds like Akane, Shampoo said after she heard the yell.

That yell is scarey, Leon said. Come to the hotel and wait there for your friends.

Okay, said Shampoo as she pick up her sword and put it away.

The World of Steambot Chronicles:

Ranma awoke to find himself in female form.

Where I'm I? Ranma asked.

You are at Happy Garland hospital. Said a girl.

I would like to change back Ranma said.

What you can't be male?! The boy said

I'm a guy! Ranma yelled.

That got the two people laughing.

Ranma, it is good to see you awake, Cologne said.

Old Ghoul! What are you doing here? Ranma asked.

I here to help you get use to something, cologne said. But what happen last night the Amazon's Laws do not apply to you anymore.

What is happening, here! Ranma yelled.

Something you will not like at all, daughter. Nodoka said.

Why did you call my Your daughter, Mom? Ranma asked.

Back in the world of Traverse Town:

Hotel:

I hope Akane take this as an apologies. It seems that Ranma know her favorite food. When Ranma came into the restaurant, he was so mad that his battle aura was so hot it turn the cold water hot to keep him as male. It scared me. He told me that we can only be friends or never to see each other again. He also said to give credit to Akane for the hit at my Restaurant or he would call the police and help them take me in. he even when far enough to get a restraining order against me that kept me away from the Tendo Dojo. He show it to me at school. He even challenge Kuno to dual of honor with swords. His sword broke the Kuno honor Blade. I hate to admit it, that I'm afraid of him. I called my dad and told him to give up a the engagement and change the records back to my normal gender or lose is child forever. I told him that if ever tried to kill Ranma I told him that way he was going to lose his daughter. When I went outside that night I saw Ranma in female form who gave me a nod. Well, it look like she is here.

Ukyo! I hate you! Akane yelled getting her mallet out.

Ukyo dash forward and put the plate down with an envelope next to it and back away quickly.

Akane was surprised by the okonomiyaki in front of her still too hot to touch. She open the envelope to find a letter and another envelope too. The letter read:

Tendo Akane,

I'm giving up on Ranma. He told me to be his friend or nothing at all. Remember the day you order the weirdest okonomiyaki ever? Someone who was there asked what was it. I told him I don't know but he wanted one anyways so I made it again. That night I tried it it was surprising. Any way you made my restaurant a big hit enough to give The Cat Cafe for run for their money. I want to be friends with Ranma he told me there was only three things that had to do. And I do agree with him it was something I have to do. The envelope is number two. Number three is becoming your friend but the way I have acted make it unlikely.

Hope to became your friend, Ukyo.

Akane open the envelope to find yen in it. It was a total of 5,987,000 yen. That is more then their copyright fee. Akane was surprised.

Akane-sama, that is 88% of your idea for okonomiyaki raised my restaurant to number one in Nerima, number three in Tokyo, number seven in Japan, and forty in World wide. I hope we can be partners.

Thank you, Ukyo, Akane said. I always wanted to be your friend, and please called Akane.

I'm sorry, Akane-sama. Until Ranma forgive I have to give you the respect you derives. Ukyo said.

What is going on here? Shampoo asked,

Shampoo what are you doing here? Akane asked.

Most likely the same reason that you are here for, Shampoo replied.

Let go for a walk and we can talk then, Akane said.

Okay let's go, Shampoo said.

I'm in too, Akane-sama. Ukyo said.

Akane-sama?! What is going on? Shampoo asked surprised.

We will tell you on the walk, Akane said.

Ten minutes later:

Ranma told me that I have to make amends to Akane-same or lose his friendship forever. He even went far enough to get a restraining order on me that kept me away from the Tendo Dojo, to show he meant it it was a two blocks distance.

He did that?! Akane asked in surprised.

Yes he did. And now I know that it was a lost cause. I know he cares about you but I think it goes deeper then that, Akane-sama. Ukyo said.

You mean he does l... me. Akane asked.

Yes I believe he does, Akane-sama. Ukyo said.

I saw that long time ago, Shampoo said. I wanted to stop the wedding not only for the Amazon Law. Now I don't think that Law matter now. He is alive, wherever he is.

Don't tell me you don't have feelings for him, Akane-sama. Ukyo said.

Okay, okay! I am getting feelings for him, but I'm not sure if it is love or not. Akane said.

Just then in front of them a light appeared. That light became a sword. The sword had a golden hilt with a diamond, emerald, and a ruby.

Oh my god! Leon shouted in surprise. You three found the Sword of Light! You three are the protector of the Queen of Ki! The is a problem that Sword of Light can only be use by males. You have to give up your female body maybe forever but only if she is willing to do her destiny.

He is talking about Ranma! Akane said.

It is impossible to get him to anything female in his cursed form, Akane-sama. Ukyo said.

How can that be? Akane and Shampoo asked together.

It is the simple my dears, Happosai said. Magic is all around us. Time can turn someone stubborn to someone willing to do anything.

What are you doing here? Akane asked.

I'm here to train you if you choose this path, but if you do you each will gain a curse. Every time you are hit with cold water you will become a boy. And yes Shampoo it will take the place of her cat curse, Happosai said.

Hard choice isn't it? Akane asked.

Yes it is, Shampoo said.

I say that too, Akane-sama. Ukyo said.

Back in the World of Steambot chronicles

Happy Garland hospital.

I'm sorry Ranma you can not change back to male, Cologne said.

She speaks the truth daughter, Nodoka said.

No it is not possible! Ranma yelled. She got up and ran into the restroom where she pour a glass of hot water over herself. When the change did not happen she fainted.

She took it better that I thought she would, Cologne said.

She even surprised me, Nodoka said. It hard to believe that she acted the way I had when I was younger.

Still I wonder what she will do when she find out what she have to do, Cologne said.

It was just a dream, Ranma said as she came to.

No it wasn't Ranma, Nodoka said.

With that she faint again.

To be continue:


	3. GETTING STUCK PART TWO, HARD CHOICE

**KINGDOM HEARTS 3: RETURN of DARKNESS.**

**A KINGDOM HEARTS AND**

**RANMA ½ CROSSOVER**

**PLUSS MUCH MORE.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Ranma ½ or any other show in here.**

**Chapter 2: Getting Stuck part 2, Hard Choice.**

World of Steambot Chronicles, Happy Garland Hospital:

You kwon, Cologne? Nodoka asked.

Yes, replied cologne.

I was walking over the bridge on the canal, when I hear someone talking. It was Ranma in female form. She was talking to herself. I overheard what she said.

Flashback:

Ryoga is correct and wrong at the same time, Ranma said to herself. Life is hell, but it is not his. Well it is mine! The curse, the fiancées, and the Chinese Amazons! My life I don't have any control at all. Then she cries alone. Stupid tomboy.

End flashback.

I saw that her aura was in the danger zone, when she walked by. Cologne said. I had to order Shampoo and Mousse to stay away from Ranma or face banishment.

I have no idea how she will react when we tell her the only way to get back her male self, Nodoka said.

I'm Nodoka, and this is Cologne.

I'm Coriander, but please call me Connie, said Connie

I'm Vanilla, said Vanilla. There is no way she could also be male.

Well she is, or should I say was? Nodoka said. I had a boy. At the age of six my husband took him on a training trip. My son at the age of 16, he and his father went to Jusenkyo, also known as the Springs of Sorrows. Each spring contains a curse. If you fall into one you will become whatever drowned there before. My husband fell into drowned Panda that is the curse he needs to have because he is lazy. Anyway my son fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl. Hot water brings them back to their normal self.

I believe you, Connie said.

I do too, Vanilla said. It make since in an unusual way.

That the way of our life, Nodoka replied.

What happened? Came a voice.

Ranma you fainted, Nodoka replied.

I'm a guy! And guys don't faint! Ranma yelled.

Ranma, you are a girl now, and they do faint. Even some guys do too. We have something to tell you. Nodoka said. You will not like this at all. Will you listen?

Yes I will, Ranma replied.

You are now stuck as female, Nodoka said. You can get back your male from if you do what is needed. For you that thing is unlikely for that to happen. Now it has to do with the Chinese Amazon. Cologne goes ahead.

Ranma, you don't seem to understand the power of Jusenkyo, cologne said. You, Genma, Ryoga, Shampoo, and Mousse were meant to be there for healing. What have you notice about your dad?

He is lazy like a panda. I get it. Ranma said. Shampoo, Mousse, and Ryoga are clear now, but what about me?

Humans are balance between male and female, Cologne said. But it is never fifty-fifty. What Genma got rid from you was all your female traits. Jusenkyo has the power to punish. But in your case it saves your life. If you didn't come to Jusenkyo while you were in China you would have die even before you got to the ocean. Remember Tsubasa Kurenai? What about him? How about Akane? What do you think about Konatsu?

Akane wares clothes that are better for males, Ranma replied. And still she does ware female clothes sometimes. Konatsu dress like a girl because he was raised that way.

His parents did the same thing as your father did but it was the other way around, Cologne said. Konatsu's step-mother and step-father beat all the male traits out of him. Just like your father beat the female traits out of you.

It is a lot to take in, Ranma replied. I'm going to sleep.

Okay, Nodoka replied. We will see you in the morning.

Traverse Town:

What do you say, Akane-sama? Ukyo asked.

I'm confuse, Shampoo said.

I have no idea at all, replied Akane.

Let's take a minute, Akane-sama. Ukyo said.

We need to go over the facts, Shampoo said.

Okay, let's start. Akane said. Here we go.

1: We each gain a Jusenkyo Curse.

2: It will take place of Shampoo's Cat Curse.

3: If we take this path we will be stuck as males for a while, most of our lives.

4: If we are meant to be male that means Ranma is trap in female form.

5: To be free we need both sides.

6: We need to pay a price, is that price payable?

7: is there another way?

8: If we do get able to change back, we know there was never a cure.

9: Refuse and stay a female?

10: Take it and become male, and hope that Ranma is willing. Also being half female and male for the rest of our lives.

Hard choice it is not, isn't it? Akane asked.

I say take it, Shampoo said.

I'm in too, Akane-sama. Ukyo said. Akane-sama remembers this destiny has a funny way of changing fact. Give Ranma enough time and he will be willing to do anything to get his male side back.

Ukyo is right about that, Shampoo said. Remember the Cat's Tongue Pressure-Point Showdown. Ranma willing gave into the Cat-fist to win battle.

You two are right about that, Akane said with a giggling.

Shampoo and Ukyo join in giggling too.

Let's do it! Akane said. We will do it, Happossia.

Good, Happossia said. I knew you three would. It was destiny. Now take the sword together and feel the Transformation happening. Do not worry about your clothes they will became perfect for males.

Females are nothing but weak people! Genma yelled.

I but you are wondering when he going to get it? Happossia asked. He saw them nod. It should happen right about now!

BOOM!

Dear Genma or should I say Jimko? Any way you have fail to learn your lesson from Jusenkyo. It is clear to me the only way you are going to take it to heart is becoming something you feared. You are now female until you get it. You are married to you husband, Nadaku.

If you get it and then fall back this curse will become permanent.

Take it well Jimko.

From Kami-sama.

Jimko looks down at him or herself and scream until she faints.

He got what he was asking for! Akane said.

You got that right, Ackun-san. Uckun said.

I agree on that as well, Sean said.

It is none, Happossia said. It is time for you train for- thump, thump, and thump- balance. Oh brother! Thump! Looks likes the girl is up, Sweeto!

Get off of me you Pervert! Jimko yelled.

Everyone just face faulted at the scene.

Steambot Chronicles, Happy Garland Hospital.

How are you feeling my daughter? Nodoka asked.

Fine mother, Ranma replied from her bed.

BOOM!

What in the World happen?! Ranma asked in surprise.

Genma! They all said at the same time.

Don't you mean Jimko, Nadaku? Ranma asked.

I guess you are right about that, Ranko-Chan! Replied Nadaku.

I think his comments about girl being weak finally got Kami-sama mad, Ranma-Chan replied. Elder Cologne, do Jusenkyo Curses give you the full deal?

Yes and no, answer Cologne. There are four types of spring at Jusenkyo, and you already know two of them.

1: Human springs. NANNIICHUAN (Spring of drowned boy) and NYANNICHUAN (Spring of drowned girl). There is no cure. Remember Taro? Animals Curses do mix. You one the other hand if you do try to cure yourself there are two things that could happen. And they are bad depending on your luck.

1A: you become both male and female and you won't be able to have kids.

1B: you become fully female for the rest of your life.

2: Animals Curses are different. They can be cure but not in the way you are thinking. Ryoga and Mouse can get their curse replace by the NYANNICHUAN. And Shampoo's Curse is now replace with the NANNIICHUAN curse.

3: Magical people are 100% permanent not even hot water will bring them back.

4: Outer space. Those curses are hard to reverse.

So to answer your question, in this form you are 100% female. Give enough time and you will find out for yourself.

Here is what you need to do to get back your male self. You have to give birth to three girls and you are the mother.

WHAT?! THERE IS NO WAY I WILL EVER DO THAT! Ranma yelled and then faint with a nose bleed.

That was unexpected, said Nadaku. I thought there was going to be more yelling and cursing.

Her reaction surprised me too, Cologne said.

I wonder what will happen when she gets her monthlies. Nadaku wonder.

I have no idea, Cologne said. She has never been lock as female long enough to get it.

Traverse Town:

I will make you a deal, Jimko. Ackun said.

Yes, replied Jimko sadly.

I will teach you how to be female, but in return you have to teach us how to be male, deal? Ackun said.

Yes it is, Jimko replied. I hate beginning a weak girl.

Go on ahead, Happossia. Do your stuff, Ackun said.

Sweeto! Happossia said as he grabs Jimko's breasts.

Get off of me your pervert! Jimko yelled as she hit Happossia hard.

What? I hit the Master again? How is that even possible? Jimko wonder as she looked at her own hand.

First have you notice that you are not as strong as you are in Male form? Sean asked.

Yes, Jimko said. That why girls are weak.

How come you were able to hit Happossia now and wasn't even close as male? Ackun asked.

No clue, Jimko replied.

Look like there is a lot of training to cover, Ackun said.

You hit the mark, Sean said.

It is going to be hard work, Ackun-san. Uckun said.

World of Steambot Chronicles:

Happy Garland Hospital.

Ranma get dress, Nadaku said.

Do I have to wear this? Ranma asked.

I'm sorry, Ranma. Cologne said. Since you were wearing male clothes when you came here. Your Ki is un balance right now. You can't have a baby now. You have to dress like a girl willingly for two months. The more you fight the longer you will be a female.

You know Ranko, Female clothes are comfy, Nadaku said. Even the under wear.

Here this will help you chose to do what you think is right. Cologne said as she poked Ranko's back with her cane.

What did you do that for, old Ghoul! Ranko yelled. Oof! Ranko said. Why can't I stand up straight anymore? She asked.

Jusenkyo has many wonders, Cologne said. NYANNICHUAN has a special ability. Boys who goes in to it has smaller breast then if you were born a girl. Now you are the way you are suppose to be if you were a girl. There is only one way you will be able to stand straight up and you already know the answer.

Fine! Ranko spat. My life is Hell! Oh my god I just sounded like Ryoga there! She yelled in surprise.

Five minutes later, Ranko, Cologne, and Nadaku were standing outside the hospital. Ranko was wearing a red blouse that matches her hair and a green ankle-length skirt.

Ranma did not what to admit it that she did feel comfort wearing clothes made for girls.

To be continue.


End file.
